What Could Have Been
by airikahh
Summary: I do not own any of the characters nor the show Glee. :P


"**What Could Have Been"**

I arrived at the church on a bright and sunny morning. The crisp air biting into my exposed skin as I slowly made my way up the steps. I paused for a moment to turn back and look at the scene before me. The parking lot was filled with cars yet the ground was covered in dirty snow which had quickly melted into slush. No one was out here yet I felt as if there was someone here with me; as if they were looking through me trying to see what I was seeing. All I saw were memories, though beautiful, it was painful just to think of. I turned around and stared at the ornate double doors that led into the church. That would lead me to _**her**_.

* * *

><p>I remember when I really started to have feelings for her. It was the end of junior year and I was in need of a job, so that I could start saving up for college. I didn't want to ask for money because that would eventually make me become more and more dependent rather than independent as I should be. So, job hunting was at the top of my list for this summer. I went to every store in the town, filling every application hoping one of them would get back to me soon and eventually my persistence paid off. I had gotten a job at the local bookstore which was doing rather good seeing as that there was a Barnes &amp; Nobles just down the street from where it was.<p>

My first day at the store, I simply had to manage the counter and keep it tidy which wasn't hard and as the days went by I kept thinking how lucky I was to have landed such an easy job that paid decently. Then on one sweltering hot day, she walked in. I hadn't seen her since Glee club and I didn't think it had mattered much until she walked in. A small surge of surprise and happiness spread through me like wildfire till I reined it in when she glanced my way. We stared at each other our gazes never wavering until a small woman walked up to with an armful of books saying, "I'll be right back. I left another stack on the table."

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

She shook her head and said, "I'll only be a moment." and proceeded to return to the reading tables that had been set up for the customers. When I looked back towards the door she was gone. I glanced around wondering if she wandered into the store or had wandered out the door into the horrid heat, but I don't get to contemplate much longer because the woman had returned. I quickly rang up her things then placed them into a small box for her to carry out. She then thanked me before she walked out; carrying the box in her small arms as if it weighed nothing. As I watch the woman walk pass the window I hear someone clear their throat clearly trying to get my attention. I looked to see her there staring up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. The thought quickly made me give a quick shake of my head before saying in a somewhat polite voice, "Can I help you?"

She stared at me and for a fleeting moment I could have sworn I saw annoyance in her eyes, "I'd like to buy this book."

I nodded and picked it up to see an unexpected title, "_Tell-Tale Heart_? I wasn't aware that you were an Edgar Allan Poe fan."

"Is it really that surprising?" She asked curiously and somewhat defensively.

"Yeah, it is, but if that's what you're into then who am I to judge?"

She stared at me incredulously, but I ignored it and quickly ringed it up. She paid for it then gave me a small awkward smile and said, "See you around, I guess."

I nodded and watched her walk out of the store yet she never left my thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next day was hot maybe even hotter than yesterday. Even with the AC on high it still was a little warm in here. It wasn't very busy just a couple of community college students reading, so I was quietly reading when I heard the tinkling of the bell. I glanced up and my surprise must have been evident on my face because she was back and trying to contain her amusement at the look on my face. She walked towards me and said in a rather chipper manner, "Hey."<p>

I stared and responded weakly, "Hey."

"I finished _Tell-Tale Heart _and was wondering if you could show me where the rest of his works are. I had just happened to find that one in the Religious section."

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch in amusement, but nodded and walked her to where the author she was looking for would most likely be.

"There you go." I turned to head back to the counter only to see her blocking my way. She was way too close for comfort, but I didn't bother moving. I just continued to stare into those beautiful brown eyes feeling as if I was being drawn in until I heard the tinkling of the bell again.

"Um, I need to get by to return to the counter." I said rather breathlessly.

She nodded and stepped to the side just enough for me to pass by. I slightly brushed my hand against hers, but I quickly pulled it back to make it seem as if I was attempting to fix my blouse. As I returned to the register, my hand was still tingling as if she had shocked me, but it didn't hurt it just . . . I'm not sure what it did, but I decided to ignore it for now.

I returned to my book, but I wasn't really reading it. I just stared at the page trying to read, but my brain wasn't really processing it.

"Hey."

I jumped with a start at the sound of her voice and looked up to see an amused expression on her face.

"You okay there? I didn't mean to scare you." A smile played at her lips as she spoke which made me return the smile sheepishly, "You just startled me that's all."

"I see." Her smile seemed to be slowly growing and her eyes twinkled brightly with amusement. I stood up and took the book from her to see that it was Edgar Allan Poe's _Tales of Mystery and Madness_.

"Wouldn't _Tell-Tale Heart_ be in here as well?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head, "No this book has _The Black Cat_, _The Masque of the Red Death_, _Hop-Frog_, and _The Fall of the House of Usher_."

"Oh, I've never heard of those stories. Are they as good as _The Raven_?"

She shrugged and said, "This will be my first time reading them, but they did seem interesting from the summary I read on the back."

I nodded and placed the book in a small bag handing it to her. She grabbed it making our finger touch. That same shock of electricity coursed not only through my hand, but up my arm as well. I subtly, but quickly pulled my hand away and said, "Well, I hope you enjoy your book, I guess."

She nodded and headed out the door. I slid down into a crouching position covering my face with only one thought running through my mind, _what the hell wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_I think I'll make this 4 chapters long, at the most, but I'm not sure.

It'd be nice for some feedback :p

_Thank you for reading it!  
><em>


End file.
